Never to Come BackEver
by Shiroi Akuma. Kuroi Tenshi
Summary: This could turn out to be a suckish summary... Just a story, or a series of stories, that involve some of my favorite Vocaloids. Somewhat sadistic, sad, romantic, and action-y? Not sure if that's a word Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, however please do not take my work!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_I had always thought that it was us... only us... and us together. But whatever fate had in store, we began to disappear one by one... and never to come back... ever.___

_At the end, I was left by myself. And now, I'm about to disappear too... never to come back... like the others. Who knows, I just might see them again. But maybe its just better not to...___

_What is it that I am thinking about, right now, as my breath is slowly meeting its demise? __  
__What's happening now? No... I already know that... I just said it... __  
__What will happen? Not really much to think about if I already know what's happening... ___

_It's what __has__ happened that I'm replaying in my head, like a long old film with its clicks and whirs as it spins around with the gargle of the starting sounds that don't quite register to the ears. That's about all I can think of right now... How it was the six of us that all managed to disappear...___

_It could have been anyone else... It didn't have to be us. There are a whole ton of people out there... But we were the "chosen ones". We all were special ever since our childhood... if you can even call our "childhood" a childhood. ___

_We weren't born. We were created. We were the Vocaloids... we weren't... normal...__  
__

"There seems to be a slight disruption in the experiment, Doctor Hideki."  
"What seems to be the problem Sato-kun?" replied the slightly white haired man, flipping through a clipboard of papers.  
"Vocaloid Letter E... seems very uncooperative... as always." explained the prim white coated young man.  
"Ah... the Gakupoid... He's always trouble isn't he?" mumbled Doctor Hideki with a slight chuckle, "He's been have good progress thus far no?"  
"Yes Doctor... "  
"Good... so what is it that you need?"  
"Sir, we need to have your permission to administer a sedative to force him to cooperate." requested the young man.  
"Sure thing. I'll head over with you right now." answered the Doctor as he rose from his chair and dropped the clipboard full of papers, "I could use a good break."

Doctor Hideki and Sato-kun walked down the corridor, their footsteps being the only sound echoing off the white speckless walls with the stench of antiseptic in the air. But soon the sounds of their footsteps were accompanied by the muffled sounds of crashes and scattered screams, coming from Lab Experimental Room Number 4.

The two of them stopped in front of the door. Sato, feeling awkward, decided to say, "This is where the Gakupoid was going to be administered the new chemical formula-"  
"I am aware of what is going on Sato-kun. I've taken a keen interest in the few successful Vocaloids that we have and I won't let this small bit of trouble stop its progress." interrupted the Doctor grimly. With that he slid opened the door and watched.

A tall boy was in the center of it all. He was in the middle of the chaos, trying to fight his way to the entrance. The many scientists in the room were knocked out and he was fending off... or at least trying to fend off the attacks of the X-Loids, the failed Vocaloids that were used as the military strength of this Lab. His vivid dark eggplant hair whipped about as he toppled one of the X-Loids over, which showed his surprisingly strong strength, despite his nimble, almost feminine-like build. His icy violet blue eyes showed no mercy as he took an IV stand and crashed it into another X-Loid's neck. But it was obvious to see he was at a disadvantage of number, and was being pushed back. Doctor Hideki just patiently waited until the chaos died down a little bit and the X-Loids had pinned the young boy to the ground.

As the Doctor slowly approached the boy, who was pinned to the ground with an X-Loid on top of him, twisting his arms back into an awkward position, he noticed a fiery look in the boy's eyes. This never failed to amuse the doctor, which is why he took an interest to the boy. Despite the fact that he was created in this Lab, and was experimented on all his life, the Gakupoid acted against it, as if he didn't accept the one thing that he was exposed to since birth and should have thought was normal. All the 6 Vocaloids had that trait. Most of them weren't this violent, but they all had this reluctance and unacceptance to being experimented on... They had learned to acquire their own minds of common sense and knowledge. All the X-Loids thought being experimented on was normal, because that's how they've been treated since birth... but no matter how enjoyable this was to observe, he couldn't just let it pass... it could grow into a bigger problem.

"Gakupo... are you going to cooperate with us or do I have to force you to cooperate?" calmly asked Doctor Hideki. He had always called the 6 Vocaloids by their real names, not their Lab names/numbers.

"I'll ask one last time... are you?"  
-No response-  
"Alright I guess we will have to force you." Doctor Hideki got the sedative ready and motioned the X-Loid on top of him to yank back the specimen's head so that he could insert the needle right into the jugular so that the drug will take immediate effect.

As the Gakupoid slumped into his forced slumber, he was dragged away and tossed onto the steel metal table as the metal clamps on the table secured his limbs, neck, and torso. Sato walked over to thank the Doctor, "I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience Doctor. We will proceed with the experiment and submit a full report as soon as possible."  
"It's quite fine. I would personally like to carry this experiment out myself if you would not mind." said the reserved Doctor with a smile.  
"Uh-um...Oh.. of course Doctor Hideki!" stuttered the young man, "How will we restrain the Gakupoid from now on? Should we-"  
"I'll handle that myself after this experiment. Let's get on with what's going on now."  
This was all amusing, they were trying to improve the specimen's regenerative abilities. But what Doctor Hideki was REALLY looking forward to was the "punishment" afterwards...

When Gakupo came to... well he wasn't sure if he was was really conscious or not. He felt famished, due to the experiment before. He was usually famished after being tested, but being injected with a whole bunch of catalysts that speed up chemical reactions, added to his already fast metabolism. He would usually wake up after an experiment, with an IV, which didn't make him so weak afterward. Gakupo had never tasted "food" before... he was brought up with IV so that's all that really relied on.

The thought of the IV made him realize that he wasn't where he usually was... he usually would wake up from a small cot or in his usual caged confinement. But he wasn't in any of those two places. Just utterly surrounded by a suffocating darkness. He tried to move but he couldn't budge. His limbs were bound down by thick metal cuffs connected to a link of chains that were grounded into something far off in the darkness. Gakupo knew he wasn't on the ground, he didn't feel the ground. He tasted his own blood as the gag bit into his mouth and felt an obstruction as he tried to open his eyes underneath a tight blindfold. He felt fear grip him from inside as he was confused in the middle of the darkness.

"I wonder what happened to Gakupo..." came a flutey worried voice.  
"He should be fine Miku" said another more deeper womanly voice, "It is Gakupo after all.  
"But Luka... He's been gone a while now... it has been more than half a day almost" mentioned a man's voice.  
"You don't know anything right Kaito?" asked Miku.  
"No... not really. Security has been tight these days. I can't really get to the computers." replied Kaito.  
"I wonder what he's up to?" came two voices at the same time.  
"Hey! Don't copy me" said one child's voice.  
"Same to you, don't copy me!" said another more mature boyish voice.  
"Both of you keep it down a notch will you?" said Miku.  
"Lin.. Len... I'm sure Gakupo is going to come back to us soon. Let's get some rest." came Kaito's voice.

Then everything was pretty silent. A couple mumbles going on and about. Some moans and sighs, as the five vocaloids went into their own worries and hopefulness in their ever deep sleep.

Things weren't as quiet in the other room where Gakupo was. After a while Doctor Hideki opened the doors to the room and flicked on a couple switches. Gakupo himself could not see what was going on. He was blinded, gagged, and suspended above the ground by his arms by chains. Behind him was a metal screen. The Doctor approached him, his civilized expression gone, instead... a crazed expression of a lust driven madman. His voice, tense, almost excited, " You seemed to be some trouble for us today..."  
Gakupo didn't answer... or it was more that he couldn't answer with the gag in his mouth. His arms ached and the realization was slowly coming to him that this was going to be something bad... really bad.  
With a chuckle, the Doctor clasped a black band around Gakupo's neck. Suddenly realizing what really was going to happen, he started to struggle against his restraints to no avail.  
Already having his hand on the lever, Doctor Hideki smiled like a madman as he pulled on the lever. Electric currents traveled up the screen and into the metal chains and rammed directly into his body at full strength and speed. Gakupo gave a muffled scream as he felt his body writhe in pain. When the lever was pushed back, Gakupo felt exhausted and raw. He was panting and felt the sweat dripping down from his body , stinging the the slightly burnt places on his slightly olive skin. His long strands of deep violet hair stood slightly on end.

He knew it wasn't over. He had been here before. What was worse was that he couldn't pass out any more. The black band around his neck actually was a needle forcing adrenaline through his veins, which couldn't let him lose consciousness. He gave a slight moan. He felt the blindfold being removed and winced at the light. He steely stared at the Doctor, his worst enemy.

The Doctor felt a chill go up his spine. He had always loved the look in this boy's eyes. The deep violet eyes that looked almost blue in his cold icy stare. It wanted him to experiment on him harder. But he was a success, you had to be careful with him. But that didn't stop him from torturing him in anyway he could, like now. For other subjects, only a good whipping was given, but Gakupo was special... and he needed to treat him special too, same for the other Vocaloids. With that, he pulled the lever down again and watch as the violet haired boy struggle in pain, and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry for being away for so long peeps! I've been at a camp where there is NO wifi…. So I had started to write this chapter online….. but I didn't know where I finished so I didn't write anything over camp. However, I thought I should get back to you guys, ASAP so here it is. Sorry it's a bit boring and short… hopefully I'll get back on track again. Also, I don't own Vocaloid….. but don't take my work okie~ THANKS FOR THOSE REVIEWS~ KEEP THEM COMING

Chapter 2

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Wake up!"

It was a muffled voice... somewhat familiar.

"L-Luk-ka?" he gasped groggily.

"Yea! Wake up! Are you okay? Gakupo can you hear me?"

"I c-can *pant* hear you j-just *pant*fine..." he managed to say. It took all his energy to pry one eye open. When he did, all he saw was darkness again. But he saw the bars of his cage, and knew that he was back. In the cage next to him he saw the beautiful, familiar warm blue eyes of the person who had just called out to him, Luka. She had the most beautiful sakura colored hair, that he couldn't see with his blurry vision right now and the darkness.

"What happened?" asked Luka worried. Her voice had woken the other Vocaloids up, and they creeped over to the edge of their cages. The only things you could see were their eyes. Miku's teal eyes... Kaito's darker blue eyes... Lin and Len Kagamine's golden eyes... and Luka's clear blue ones.  
"Yo Gakupo, you're in a big mess... again" said Kaito.  
"Yea. What in the world did you do?" asked Len.  
"You look like you were half dead when you came back." joked Lin.  
"They did give you your IV though" came Miku's voice.

Gakupo tried to sit up but failed. His body was broken at this point and even breathing hurt right now. He let out a small yelp.

"Stay down. You are in no condition to move!" said Luka slightly angrily. She thought to herself, "Goodness..."

Gakupo took a while to explain what had happened. It was getting difficult to breath. He had to make sure not to worry the other, especially Luka, who had an odd habit of being like the mother and nagging them. He took out the parts about being electrocuted and just said that it was part of the experiment. But he did try to be honest and said that he put up a little resistence.

"Yea! You kicked their butts!" yelled Lin and Len at the same time.

Gakupo was at least happy that the twins were fooling for his story. But after everyone had gone to sleep, Luka and Kaito remained and asked really what had happened.

"You know, that story might fool Miku and the twins. But you can't fool us." said Luka.  
"We can't be experimented on too severely. We are the only actual Vocaloids right now. They have to keep us safe." mentioned Kaito.  
"Also, your wounds aren't from experiments. They are burnt marks. If they were from an experiment, they would have kept you in the infirmary to heal you up."  
"What exactly happened Gakupo?"  
Gakupo did not answer.  
"Was it Hideki?" asked Luka.  
Gakupo wasn't surprised. Luka did have an odd ability to be able to know what actually happened even if he didn't tell her.  
"So it was Hideki... He's getting worse by the day." said Kaito thoughtfully.  
"Didn't he whip you Kaito really bad last time? For what not taking your IV?"  
"Yea... and he almost amputated Len for breaking one of his pens."  
"That guy really has a lot of problems. It's as if he likes torturing us!"  
"That's because he does." said Gakupo, speaking for the first time.  
"What?" said the two others.  
"He likes to torture us. I felt it today. Don't you ever see his face while he does this stuff to you?"  
"Hideki always blindfolds me... and ties me up so I can't..." said Kaito.  
"He does that to me too. But he took off my blindfold today, once. I saw it in his eyes. He's hungry for watching people's pain. He's a sadist."  
"Well an extreme sadist he is" said Luka, "At this rate... things might get bad for us."  
"How so?"  
"If he is 'punishing' us like this now... it's only going to get worse. At this rate, all of us will get killed." said Gakupo  
"True... well... what's the plan" came Kaito's voice.  
"Let's escape out of here." said Luka.  
" WHAT!" yelled Kaito.  
"Be quiet. You're going to wake up the others..." whispered Gakupo  
"Wait what did you say?" asked Kait in a whisper, "Are you insane?"  
"No. I'm dead serious. I don't think any of you want any of us to die do you?"  
"Luka's right... well at least that's all we can do..." gasped Gakupo.  
"So how do we do that?"

The conversation wandered on, discussing all the possible plans. They all decided that they would have one decoy, to avert all the security's attention as the rest of them slipped out of the lab. Kaito would be in charge of taking out the technical squad and taking over the technical controls. He was somehow always gifted with computers. This was going to give the decoy an edge. One essential thing that they didn't discuss was the decoy. And they didn't want to... not for now anyway.

They didn't know one thing. Sato, the young fresh scientist who thought he was doing everything for the good of society, stood frozen at the entrance of the warehouse like room where all the experiments were kept in cages. He was brainwashed over and over again and had always thought he was doing everything to benefit humankind. These Vocaloids, he were told, were not really human. That they were "created" as a military tool. He wasn't allowed to question much else. He had his doubts... major doubts. Sato had always loved science. This was a job he needed. The paycheck he got each month paid for his family's needs. Both his parents were sick, and now he was funding their medical care and they were getting better. But he couldn't let this get in the way. These apparent 'tools' that they "created' were actually human. And all this time he didn't know. He knew that this was wrong. It wasn't right. But he had too much to lose by helping them. But again... they were on the move as well... maybe he can help... not noticed?

The night went on silently... every now and then, there would be shrieks of a dieing specimen. But that would die down too and then someone would come to retrieve it. Yet the 6 Vocaloids were able to sleep. Luka would occasionally wake up, because of Gakupo's slight moaning, but she assured herself that he was fine. They were all going to leave this place soon. They hated it. All 6 of them hadn't been anywhere but here in their whole 11-18 years of their life. They had data all just inserted into their brains... so they knew the knowledge of a high school senior or a college freshman... except the younger ones... they didn't know that much yet. They were all trained physically and were able to use certain weapons for combat. But. They had one thing that they weren't taught. Well two things. One was a mind... this Hideki knew and why he took so much interest in them. All the Vocaloids were able to process information, feel emotions, and have their own opinions to convey. But the other thing... was to sing... they all sang. They weren't taught in anyway but they all liked to and they all did. To themselves... and with each other! No one else knew... Maybe that's how they had been able to gain their own mind... with singing.

Soon, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo told the other Vocaloids. There was a mixture of surprise, worry, and glee. But everyone deep down was certainly anxious and worried.

Sato paced around and around... wondering how to approach the Vocaloids and offer them help. He wasn't allowed to talk to them in anyway... and he wasn't really involved with them. He just happened to be asked to help Doctor Hideki on the experiment on Subject E... otherwise known as Gakupo. In his thoughts, he didn't notice the person behind him.  
"What seems to be the problem Mr. Sato?" came a voice.  
Sato turned around and saw the smiling face of Hideki. At first he smiled... but the thought of the Vocaloids froze his legs into fear. He felt weak. "Just worried about a lot of things Doctor. No need to be concerned... but thank you!" he said with a forced smile.  
"I see... so you know?"  
"Pardon?" replied Sato shakily  
"Those Vocaloids... are actually humans..."

Not knowing how to respond, Sato just stared... thoughts rushing and surging through his head...

On the contrary, Hideki didn't seem to be affected at all. He just calmly took a seat on a nearby armchair. On the surface you'd only see a tired old man... but the inside... Oh you couldn't be mistaken anymore...


End file.
